


prolly tmi

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Light Dom/sub, Omorashi, Pesterlog, Watersports, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 12:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1858278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TG: like the main reason im horny right now is b/c im lying here really needing to pee<br/>TG: on the one hand i should go take care of that but on the other hand its turning me on a lot and i kinda really like it<br/>TA: … oh.<br/>TG: sorry thats prolly still tmi huh<br/>TA: no need two apologiize.<br/>TA: would it be two forward two a2k for detail2?</p>
            </blockquote>





	prolly tmi

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my co-author (who wishes to remain anonymous) and my editor (stunrunner).

\--tipsyGnostalgic [TG] began pestering twinArmaggedons [TA] \--  
TG: ughhhhhhh  
TG: ugh 2 the max up in here  
TG: the levels of ugh are outta control  
TG: im drowning in ughs right noaw  
TA: what’2 floodiing you wiith ugh2.  
TG: i wanna sleep soon  
TG: but my sex drives also ramping it up to 11 right npw  
TG: *now  
TA: are you drunk?  
TG: no!  
TG: srsly look at all these words and how *cohesive* they are  
TG: totes not smashed  
TG: not even a tiny bit  
TA: got iit.  
TG: im stuck in this ughtastic situation and booze was completely uninvolved  
TA: why’2 iit such a biig deal?  
TA: ju2t ma2turbate and go two 2leep then. problem 2olved.  
TG: ugggggggggh  
TA: goiing ugh more ii2n’t goiing two make iit go away. iif you’re already drowniing in them you 2houldn’t briing in any more.  
TG: yeah i know its just  
TG: um  
TG: idk how to bring this up without sounding weird  
TA: weiird. really?  
TA: after the conversation we had last week about whiich videos we jerk off two ii really don’t thiink thiis can get any weiirder.  
TA: FUCK ii 2tiill can’t beliieve ii told you that.  
TG: hey i shared mine u shared yours  
TA: ii 2hould just let you do your thing. good niight.  
TG: oh no u dont  
TG: get back here doofus  
TG: cause that exactly what i was gonna talk about  
TG: also hellooooo dont u remember we have the same fetish???  
TG: so i should be just as embarrassed as you lol  
TA: are you 2eriiou2?  
TG: serious bout what  
TG: that i share ur fetish?  
TA: yeah. ii 2tiill don’t really beliieve you.  
TG: um well im p damn serious  
TG: like the main reason im horny right now is b/c im lying here really needing to pee  
TG: on the one hand i should go take care of that but on the other hand its turning me on a lot and i kinda really like it  
TA: … oh.  
TG: sorry thats prolly still tmi huh  
TA: no need two apologiize.  
TA: would it be two forward two a2k for detail2?  
TG: uh nope  
TG: not just one nope but like  
TG: nope x100  
TG: not too forward at all  
TG: im think im kinda an exhibitionist  
TG: thinking about people (or certain trolls *waggly eyebrows*) watching me masturbate is p hot  
TG: also thinking about people watching me pee makes me blush  
TG: im blushin right now just sayin it  
TG: but its also p hot  
TG: so yeah talking to a particularly sexy friend about how much i need to piss right now is totally ok in my book  
TA: how much have you had two driink?  
TG: well since i peed last like four hours ago ive had 2 cups of tea + 2 big cups of water  
TG: i thought id need to go sooner but i was doin a good job at ignoring it til now  
TG: hmmmmmmz  
TG: debating whether i shuld go pee then get off  
TG: *should  
TG: or wait for a while longer then pee then get off  
TG: orrrr just try to get off right now  
TA: you’re turned on and you liike the 2en2ation of a full bladder 2o why don’t you ju2t touch your2elf now.  
TG: cause if i try to do it now w/o peeing first im afraid ill wet the bed  
TA: ha2 that happened two you in the pa2t?  
TG: ummmmmmm  
TG: yeah lol  
TG: on multiple occasions  
TA: tell me about iit. iin detaiil.  
TA: ii want two know what happened.  
TA: god, no, don’t liisten to me. ii’m beiing way two demanding.  
TG: no i like you being a little firm with me ill tell u if its too much  
TG: but occasional orders liek that are good ;)  
TG: *like  
TA: ok then tell me about iit liike ii a2ked.  
TG: um  
TA: do you not want two?  
TG: no no its just like  
TG: omg idk where to start  
TG: this is embarrassing but also yeah i really wanna talk about it  
TG: w/e  
TG: look pissing while jilling off feels so fuckin good mmk?  
TG: so yeah ive done that kinda accidentally but kinda more so on purpose a few times  
TG: or maybe a few times more than a few  
TA: ok that’2 a really hot mental iimage.  
TG: orly ;)  
TG: ur imagining me lying in bed naked rubbing my clit and biting my lip  
TG: jets of piss squirting out of me as i try and maintain control  
TG: but i just cant  
TA: ye2. that. exactly that.  
TG: i wait until ive really gotta pee  
TG: which gets me rly horny but i dont wanna get up 2 pee before i get off  
TG: so i just grab a bunch of towels b/c i think im only gonna leak a lil bit while i touch myself  
TG: i can totes go to the bathroom after i cum  
TG: sometimes it happens while im still wearing panties  
TG: its really nice the feeling of warm pee on the fabric rubbing against me  
TG: & i always feel so dirty for wetting myself  
TG: gettin my pink panties all stained  
TG: fuck i realllllly wanna leak right now  
TG: just let a tiny bit out  
TA: well if it wouldn’t be two hard to clean up, you 2hould do that.  
TG: i think i might  
TG: dammit  
TG: yknow that feeling where youre almost peeing but not quite  
TG: and it goddamn hurts  
TG: because your bodys like nope this isnt the place to pee  
TA: yeah.  
TG: yeah ive got that  
TG: im trying to relax  
TG: i can feel it almoooost coming out  
TG: fuck  
TG: my whole abdomen aches  
TG: lol i wish i had my webcam working  
TG: i keep forgettin to fix the stupid thang  
TG: *thing  
TG: which is a shame  
TG: cuz id totes let you watch  
TA: oh my god.  
TA: are you 2eriiou2?  
TG: fuck yeah im serious  
TG: like if u wanted to obvs  
TA: OBVIIOUSLY ii would want two.  
TA: that would be really 2exy.  
TA: just having you tell me about all thiis iis really 2exy. ii am 2o turned on right now, fuck.  
TA: did you pii22 yet?  
TG: noooope  
TG: still almost there  
TG: my bladders twinging  
TG: have you ever wet urself?  
TA: yeah. a couple of tiime2.  
TG: omg tell me errything  
TG: *everythin  
TA: well last time ii wa2 wearing jean2. iit felt 2o good just for a moment but then ii felt dii2gu2tiing.  
TG: aww but also omg yes (to the 1st parts not the end)  
TG: every time i sit up to drink water rite now my stomach hurts  
TG: yes im still drinking  
TG: water that is  
TG: wow i realllllllllllly gotta go  
TA: are you 2quiirming and cro22iing your leg2?  
TG: well im shifting a lot  
TG: pressing my thighs together  
TG: my pussy is so wet  
TA: have you relaxed enough to let a liittle out yet?  
TG: woot just chugged the rest of my third glass of water  
TG: whoops no i havent  
TG: ok im gonna seriously try now  
TG: deep breaths just gotta let it out  
TG: god fuck i just did  
TG: and then a little more  
TG: that felt sooooo good  
TA: 2hiit ii am 2o dii2gu2tiing for beiing 2o turned on by thii2.  
TG: no shhh youre not  
TG: unless im the worlds biggest horrible perv too  
TA: no you’re not. 2orry.  
TA: i’ll 2top.  
TG: its ok  
TG: uh unless u want me to stop  
TA: 2top what, giiviing me de2criiptiion2?  
TG: yeah  
TA: oh fuck no.  
TG: ok lol  
TG: then were all gud  
TG: well my panties are def wet now right at the crotch  
TG: whoops  
TG: accidentally let a little more dribble out  
TA: ii wii2h ii wa2 there 2 2ee iit.  
TG: me too  
TG: ok i better move my ass to the shower  
TA: then what?  
TG: i just pulled aside my panties to piss down the drain a bit  
TG: but i made myself stop after a couple of seconds  
TG: oh god but i really need to keep going  
TA: you 2hould try to hold iit a liittle longer.  
TG: oh fuck that felt so good  
TG: sorry lol before i saw that i just let myself pee full force for a few seconds  
TG: but i stopped again  
TG: pressure isnt as bad now  
TG: but i still gotta go  
TG: also i totally brought my vibrator in here with me  
TG: if i start using it right now i wont be able to hold it in at all  
TG: ps i just drank a little more water  
TA: ii can’t liike even manage to thiink riight now or type coherent re2pon2e2 becau2e thii2 i2 all just way too hot.  
TG: gah i had to change positions b/c i almost let go again  
TG: doin ok now tho  
TG: im touching my nipples right now and fantasizing about u being here  
TA: i wi2h i wa2 there.  
TG: me too  
TA: ii want 2 pu2h you agaiinst the wall and kiiss your neck and force your leg2 apart 2 2ee how long iit take2 you 2 lo2e control.  
TG: mmmm yes  
TG: if only  
TG: should i drink more water  
TA: yes  
TG: ok turning on the water  
TG: i drank a little bit it made me piss my panties a bit more  
TG: a drop escaped and started trickling down my thigh  
TG: hmm i really wanna use my vibrator  
TG: but im gonna hold off a bit more  
TG: however i am taking off my panties  
TG: im so close to pissing again  
TA: tell me what exactly you’re doiing.  
TG: just sittin here in the shower lazily rubbing my clit  
TG: haha whoops yeah touching my clit while i need to pee makes me pee  
TA: ii really hope you’re not two weiirded out by me gettiing off 2 thii2 becau2e FUCK.  
TG: um i really hope ur not weirded out by me describing this in detail  
TA: ii’m the opposiite of weiirded out. ii’m extremely iintere2ted.  
TG: lol  
TG: k so i want to get off now  
TG: for minimal mess i really should finish peeing first  
TG: right here squattin over the drain while i touch myself  
TG: FUCK  
TA: you ok?  
TG: haha yeah it just jetted out  
TG: came dangerously close to my laptop so i had to shove it outta the way  
TG: i seriously cant control the steam  
TG: *stream  
TG: i gotta piss so badly  
TG: had to piss now actually  
TG: all good time to clean up a bit  
TG: u still there  
TA: fuck 2orry ii wa2 touching my2elf two.  
TG: oh god thats hot  
TG: r u done tho  
TG: i can stop now  
TA: no, plea2e keep goiing.  
TA: iif you want two.  
TG: yeah i def do want to  
TG: i just desperately emptied my bladder into the drain  
TG: i couldnt really control it it came out with such force lol  
TG: it felt so good and i kept my fingers on my clit the whole time  
TG: then i rinsed off and now im in bed  
TG: i put the towel under me in case i leak any more  
TG: after all i did drink a lot of water so im sure somes still processing  
TG: ill prolly piss a tiny bit more as i use the vibe on my clit  
TG: its turned on and pressed up against it right now  
TG: feels so good  
TG: haha i already pissed a bit more  
TG: i feel gross but its so warm and pleasant  
TG: vibe feels p awesome too  
TG: im rocking my hips up desperately to force it harder against my clit  
TA: ii’m tryiing not two moan out loud becau2e fuck that’2 hot.  
TG: i can def piss more  
TG: i drank so much water  
TG: my bladders not hard and aching any more  
TG: but theres plenty to squirt out jets to warm my pussy and soka the towel  
TG: *soak  
TG: like right now i just let out another quick stream  
TG: ive gotta be careful not let it soak through  
TG: ugh itd be so nice tho to just let it go  
TG: i wish you were here to force the vibrator against my clit  
TG: make me piss uncontrollably  
TG: not let me keep a single drop in but just lose alllll dignity  
TA: ii would love two do that.  
TG: my cunts so wet i can slide 3 fingers into it right now no problem  
TG: i get so lubed from this its ridiculous lol  
TG: … god i wanna get fucked like this  
TG: humiliated  
TG: all that  
TG: k gonna try to actually get off  
TG: feel free two keep buggin me  
TG: ill keep letting some urine out as i think about u ;)  
TA: fuck that’2…  
TG: fuuuuuck  
TG: im so close but towel is p wet  
TG: but it feels so good i dont wanna stop  
TG: yeah i just pissed a lot again  
TG: i wish you were here  
TA: me two.  
TG: should i piss more  
TG: i wont unless u tell me to  
TG: or i wont at all if you tell me not to  
TA: wow ok that’2  
TA: fuck ii don’t even know what two 2ay 2 that.  
TG: u should say if i can pee or not lol  
TG: im gettin close  
TA: iif ii wa2 there ii’d defiiniitely sliide a hand up agaiinst your crotch and feel you piiss agaiin.  
TA: 2o yeah you 2hould pii22.  
TG: k  
TG: oh god i need another towel stat  
TG: second towel acquired  
TG: how do i already need to pee this much more  
TG: yeah pissing a lot more  
TG: i really wanna get off tho fuck ive been so turned on for so long  
TA: you 2hould do that then.  
TG: ok  
TG: fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck  
TG: wow yeah that was sure a thing that happened  
TG: lol  
TG: wow im kinda super embarrassed now  
TA: me two…  
TG: whyre u  
TG: u werent talking about peeing urself for like the past hr  
TA: 2o iin2tead ii’m the creepy voyeur. that’2 almost wor2e.  
TG: no its not doofus  
TG: plus like  
TG: it was also really incredibly hot  
TA: really?  
TG: yeah!  
TA: 2o would you want two to do thii2 agaiin 2ome time?  
TG: fuck yeah i would  
TG: but for now im gonna catch some zs  
TG: sleep well  
TA: good niight.  
TG: <3  
TA: …  
TG: wut  
TA: fuck iignore the elliip2ii2.  
TA: <3  
TG: :)


End file.
